The objectives of this work are: 1) to evaluate terminal transferase immunofluorescent test for the differential diagnosis of leukemias and for monitoring disease; 2) to purify, characterize and produce antisera against DNases and proteases which are present in AML cells but show little or no activity in ALL cells. Thus, proposed work could provide diagnostic tests for the differential diagnosis of leukemias and for monitoring disease leading to improvements in chemotherapeutics management and increased patient survival.